Phineas and Ferb and the dragon of New Ireland
by Authorslife
Summary: What will happen if Phineas wishes something that he will never forget? Horrible storms and stuff like that! Only review. Don't favorite, or follow! Rules that I can't explain!
1. Chapter 1

Phineas and Ferb and the dragon of New Ireland!  
Chapter 1 prologue  
I do not own Phineas and Ferb just the plot and my characters!

Tornados blew the house down on the kids. The dragon tried to protect his master and his friends but he was too late!  
"You know Bucky none of this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't all mystery! I should have left your egg on the shore! Then the evil rat lord would have ruled the world. I guess this is goodby! I wish we could just go back to this morning. At the end of hockey practice!" Phineas says in the caller with his friends and the little white dragon.  
"Hey Isabella do you have that hockey stick?" He asked. The girl nodded and pulled out a broken hockey stick.  
"How did this go so wrong?" Candace asked sitting down!

Me: review! Do not pm or follow the story's I have written you cannot favorite it to! Tell me anything in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the plan  
I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the characters just the rat lord and Rex,And the dragon.

"C'mon Phineas we have to go home! Candace is waiting in the car!" Ferb says from the hall! 13 year old Phineas looks up and nods. He gets his hockey jacket on and pulls his bag over his shoulder! His helmet and everything he has was in their.  
"Coming Ferb!" Phineas says as he leaves with his blackberry in his hand. He texts Buford and Baljeet if they want to hang out!  
"Hey Ferb! I know what we're going to do today! We're going to the beach!" Phineas says as he puts his blackberry in his pocket.  
Ferb looks at the clock in the school and his eyes went wide!  
"Dude we need to go!" Ferb says as he pulls Phineas with him. A big red and orange SUV was parked outside their schools doors. A very angry Candace was waiting in the drivers seat.  
"Where have you two been! I've been waiting for an hour! The teachers were going to threat me with detention if I wasn't going to move the truck soon! Don't just stand their like a confused dog. Get in!" Candace says. Phineas and Ferb rolls their eyes and getting in the back.  
"So Phineas what's the plan?" Candace asks her brother.  
"We are going to the beach! The gang, Ferb and I are going to spend more time at the beach today! Winter is coming! I want to surf the waves and build a gigantic sand castle!" The red head says excitedly.  
"Phineas you made a gigantic sand castle 4,000 times this year! The beach is already full with seashells that the kids are sad for not going on a adventure! Lets take a break from building a sand castle today!" Ferb says. Phineas looks at him for a moment then turned away! Ferb never talked this much!  
Phineas's phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked it with a swipe of his finger!  
"Oh Buford can't make it! Baljeet is in the toilet! I hope Buford did not do his business before dumping Baljeet in. That means Isabella is the only one coming! That is great!" Phineas said.  
Over the years Phineas developed a sudden change. His voice became lower and more manly. He became popular with music and acting! He was the famous hockey player ever! Number 5 is his number in Danville east. He was the best player that he was in every play of the game.  
Danville east won 45 games in a row with Phineas and Ferb with Buford on the team! Phineas is going to try out for baseball too!  
"You think Danville east can win against The lions?" Ferb asked.  
"If we won 45 games in a row we can go for 46!" Phineas says. He looks out the window and sees Perry sleeping on the porch! The platypus has retired from the OWCA! Now Perry just sleeps.  
"Get out kids I have to go see what Jeremy is doing? He is on break in 4 minuets! Chop chop I do not have time to bust you guys." Candace says as she watches Phineas and Ferb jump out of the SUV!  
"Don't do anything dumb! We don't need to have the officers coming to our house to check up on you guys." The red head girl says as she drives away.  
Phineas turns to Ferb and the green haired boy nods.  
"Let's go to the beach!" He says.  
Me: read and review!


End file.
